


Phantasmagoria Drive

by SkylerScull1



Series: Product Of Roleplay [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a song, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Near Death Experiences, Paranormal Investigators, Roleplay Logs, evil spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Deep in the woods is a mansion, rumored to be haunted by the ghosts of a family long dead. Two paranormal investigators Fvaun and Dannie, curious by the fate of the old house owners, venter out into the woods to explore the old house and summon the spirits of the dead.Of course things go badly very quickly. The family of Phantasmagoria Drive was waiting for so long for someone to free them from their fate. For someone to talk to. For someone to break their curse. Of course nothing is quite as it seems and Fvaun and Dannie are sure they won't make it out alive.Why would they? They have no reason to leave the hospitality of Mr. and Mrs. Phantas.(Based on and Inspired by the song Project Solstice - Phantasmagoria by Lollia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nE5N9Rbe2l0)





	Phantasmagoria Drive

_**In a dingy office room in a two story house on the desk is a picture of a family, a father (Jamiean Phantas) with black hair and blue eyes wearing a grey suit with a green tie, a mother (Maria Phantas) stands next to him, light brown hair in a bun, with blue eyes, pink lipstick and wearing a white undershirt and a blue sleeveless shirt over it, a black skirt with a pink bow, standing next to the mother is her daughter (Elisia Phantas), black hair and blue eyes, wearing a green long sleeved dress with a pink bow, next to the father is his son (Vismand Phantas) brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. In this office, two men, both paranormal investigaters are speaking to each other about an event that happen many years ago. Planning on visiting the house of a long dead family.**_  
  
"Phantasmagoria Drive huh? That's where the incident took place? You sure about that Faun?" One of the men, Dannie Roberts (with grey hair) asks his friend who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah, i'm sure, my friend Gwen- you know who she is- told me about it, she also told me that the house is haunted." Fvaun Harnie says  
  
"I never heard of Phantasmagoria, do you even know where it is?" Dannie asks  
  
"Uh, one minute." Fvaun says (The other man with the blond hair) as he opens up a computer and search's in google maps for Phantasmagoria Drive "It's somewhere in the middle of the woods, not too far from here actually, looks like we're catching a ghost, Dannie."  
  
Fvaun smirks at Danny  
  
Dannie smirks back as they stand up from their chairs and pack their stuff, extra clothes, two cameras, a few bottles of water, salt, chalk and other stuff including the computer into their bags, as they prepare to leave the room Fvaun hesitates.  
"Go on to the car, i'll catch up to you." He says to Dannie.  
  
Dannie smiles and nods at this, long used to his friends forgetfulness. "I'll wait for you. Don't take too long or I might just leave without you."  
  
Dannie leaves the room, heading to the front door quietly.  
  
Fvaun, when he's sure that Dannie is gone, picks up the picture of the Phantas family left on the desk and follows him outside, briefly the lights flicker as he leaves the room.  
  
A doll left in the corner of the office moves it's head, looking out of a nearby window, watching the two paranormal hunters enter the car outside and drive away.


End file.
